Wishes and Consequences
by EmTheDreamer
Summary: Kagome makes her wish, but nothing could have prepared her for the consequences. Just how much could one little wish change?
1. Prologue - Wishes

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness, I hope for chapter 1 to be much longer. I havent been in the swing of things for a while. Constructive criticism is grestly appreciated!****-Em**

**D**arkness had swallowed Kagome whole, consumed her entire being, and confined her inside the Shikon noTama. She had been so determined to eradicate the evil Naraku had tainted the Jewel with, but now that she found herself inside it, she felt so helpless.

Scenes from the past floated across her eyes like a movie set on fast forward, and she watched the warrior-priestess Midoriko fight almost effortlessly against several hundred demons before she succumbed to them. Kagome had once found it very sad. She had captured all their souls in the jewel upon her death, and in doing so, trapped herself in an endless battle that still raged even now.

She had been brave, selfless, strong; nothing like Kagome herself, and yet..

_"Make your wish Higurashi, Kagome,"_

The voice was unmistakable, though Kagome knew she had never heard it once during her journey.

"But what wish is correct?" She thought aloud.

So many hours of thinking had been dedicated to making the perfect wish, the selfless wish. She had been chosen to do so since the moment she fell through the Bone Eater's well.

Her fist tightened around the necklace entwined in her fingers, and she breathed in deeply. The journey she had begun after shattering the jewel had not really prepared her for this moment. How could she make the right wish when everything had always gone so wrong? Her only saving graces were her friends; without their support she would never have made it this far.

**"Ka-go-me..!"**

A male voice screamed her name, sounding so far away in the blackness that surrounded her. She knew this voice, had recognized it as he called her name once more, and again. Each time his voice grew louder, and she desperately wanted to call out to him. She wouldn't, couldn't, though she wanted nothing other than to be in his arms once more. She vaguely saw a future in which she wished to just be by Inuyasha's side forever, but shook the thought away just as it had come. A selfish wish would only lead to more darkness.

_"Make the wish!" _Midoriko sounded urgent now, and Kagome was vaguely aware that her friends were still fighting while she sat there in her little bubble. Her heart hurt at the thought of her friends, determined to defeat the evil her past self had helped to create.

It really was all her fault, wasn't it?

It came to her then, and she new exactly what she would wish for. She apologized to everyone silently as her lips formed the words.

"_I wish..._" She breathed, her ears ringing.

The world began to fade away, like waking from a dream.

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."_

(p.s. Please please please let me know how I can improve!)


	2. After

**K**agome awoke with a start in her bed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It took her a moment to take in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom before she sighed in relief and sank back down into the comforter.

_'Wait a minute...' _She thought, scrambling from her bed as a jolt of panic coursed through her body.

Practically falling down the stairs, she hurried into the kitchen, where her mother sat perched in a kitchen chair, sipping hot tea.

"Oh _Kagome_, good morning," Her mother smiled at her. "You're up early today!"

"Couldn't sleep," She mumbled, chewing on her lower lip in anxious thought.

_'Should I ask her... Do I want to know the answer?'_

Was she too afraid?

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. She had chosen this. For once in her life, she needed to be brave.

Her mother instantly frowned, brow raising in concern, "Are you alright dear? Is something bothering you?"

Kagome let out a long breath and spoke fast, "Oh, it's nothing mama, Inuyasha and I just got into another fight and I -"

"Inuyasha?" Her mother's confused voice and questions confirmed her worst fears: her wish had come true. "Who's this Inuyasha? Have you been seeing him? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"N-no!" She stuttured frantically, trying to soothe her mother's worries, "At least, not anymore..."

-.-.-.-

She finished school in a daze of self induced isolation and sadness, somehow managing to still get decent enough grades to pass. Although she was almost to the point of not caring. It was of her own making; She had woken up to exactly what she wished for:

A world where the Shikon no Tama had never come into existence. Where Midoriko had triumphed in that great battle, and found peace in her death instead of longing.

Now it was Kagome who longed for her family from the past. No one knew her well in the present, though not one of them had traveled five hundred years back into the past to the fuedal era; where they fought to end the rein of a half-demon bent on obtaining ultimate power and destroying everything in his path. Of course, in this version of her life, neither had she. Even her scars were gone, save for the bite mark on her left side, where Mistress Centipede had ripped the jewel from her body.

Her last little reminder of the past she had lost.

Sometimes the past has a way of catching up to you, as she would soon learn. One month after graduation, her mother forced her into a part-time job. Kagome was too depressed to go back to school, and her mother desperately wanted her to get over her sudden-out-of-the-blueheartache; she didn't know what Kagome had lost, so her daughter had begrudgingly agreed to soothe her.

Being a waitress at a cafe called '**The Yo-kai**' had been good for her, if not horribly ironic. She sometimes still chuckled when the other waiters greeted customers. Working also helped her forget her sadness somewhat, but only for a short time. Being at the shrine was going to end up killing her with grief, so Kagome hoped to save enough money to escape from her melancholy. She would run as far as it took to leave everything behind, to forget the things she'd never have again.

She was thinking about where she would travel to as she cleaned the remnants of cake and cookies from a table near the front, when the front doorbell rang.

"Just a moment!" She called out, dusting hee uniform for crumbs before she spun around to greet her customer.

"Hello! Welcome to Yo-Kai, what can Iget for _you_?,"The last word came out as a breathy whisper as she came face to face with familiar gold eyes.

_"Sesshomaru," _Kagome squeaked.

**A/N: I'm trying to take is slow. I used to rush into things way too fast! I will change point of view for the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Em**


	3. You Know Me

Sesshomaru had experienced many a thing in his life. He had lived through the Great Decline, when demons began to disappear from the world and merge into human society as it progressed through the years. He often thought of his father then; how proud he would have been, to see mortals and youkai unite. He had died for his beloved, and left Sesshomaru to watch over the woman and their half-breed son. He loathed this, for a time, but even he was not heartless; he came to understand love, as his father had.

_"Sesshomaru," _The woman before him squawked, her face draining of color, as if she had seen a ghost.

It surprised him, because he had not formally used that name in a very long time. He didn't recognize the blue-eyed raven, either.

"Hn.." He muttured, his brow slightly raised, ignoring her utterance of his name. "Table for one, with coffee please. No sugar."

"Right this way!" She practically screeched, hurriedly placing him at a table in the back.

She was so flustered it made him chuckle - which only seemed to make her more anxious.

_"How amusing," _He thought, not unused to making women embarrassed at the sight of him. This one was different however, though he wasn't sure why.

"A-anything else I can get you?" She stuttured again, and he could tell that she was trying very hard to hold in whatever she was feeling at the moment.

"Your name," He said, and when she didn't answer he smiled at her, "Cat got your tongue?"

'_More like a dog,' _He thought, chuckling to himself again.

"Kagome," She spoke quietly, cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

She scurried off before he could say anything else, and his coffee was brought to him a few minutes later by another waitress, to his disappointment; he had wanted to play with her some more.

-.-.-

Sesshomaru then visited her cafe every day for two weeks, at the same time, without fail. She was as meek as a mouse, never saying more than necessary and ran like a bat out of hell when his order was done.

He found it more than entertaining enough to keep coming back. What's more is there was no reason that she should know his name, yet she had addressed him as such every time. (She had even added a 'sama' honorific once - the horror on her face almost making him laugh out loud at her. Almost.) He was certain they had never met before the moment he decided to step inside the Yo-Kai Cafe, yet the girl looked as though she knew him, and knew him well to say the least.

He caught her just as she was leaving work one day. He was running late himself, after a long day of paperwork. Coincidentally, home was the same way she was walking, and he decided that he would walk beside her.

_'Kagome Higurashi, who are you?'_

"Hn.."


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for all the favorites and follows, it means a lot to me.

I am having some trouble working out chapter 4, so it wont be out as quickly as the others.

I will have it soon though!

Thanks,

-Em


	5. Here We Go Again

"Hn.."

Kagome shrieked, startled, and stopped on the spot. She hadn't heard him come up next to her.

Her heart beat rapidly and she put a hand to her chest, trying to calm it as her breath evened back out. When it did, she gave him her best glare,

"What in the _hell, _you can't just _do __that to someone_, Sesshomaru-Sama. You have to warn someone when you come up behind them, I understand you're a-"

She stopped herself abruptly, biting her lip to keep from saying something she shouldn't. Kagome had tried to avoid him, but ever since the first time she had accidentally said his name, he had returned exactly at the same time each day, seeking her out. Damn her mouth for always getting her in trouble. She hadn't meant to say it, and he most likely no longer went by that name. Old habits died hard. He was nothing like the killing perfection she had once feared and respected.

He raised one perfect brow at her, "And what, _pray tell, _am I, Higurashi-San?"

"Kagome," She uttured flatly, avoiding his question. "My name is Kagome. "

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her slightly, and she fidgeted there, biting her lip. She didn't know this man, not at all. The Sesshomaru she knew would have impaled her with his claws for saying such a thing, but this one just made his usual 'hn' sound deep in his throat. He let the subject drop.

She took a moment to really look at him; his short silver locks and missing magenta stripes were so unlike his usual self it made her uncomfortable. She wanted to see them, she realized, because he reminded her of the home she couldn't forget.

"Would you allow this Sesshomaru to walk you home?"

Talking about himself in the third person made Kagome let out a soft laugh. Hundreds of years and even a wish had not changed his speaking habits.

"I'm sorry," She giggled, then looked up at him with big blue eyes, "You remind me of someone that I used to be aquainted with."

Then, after a long pause with his eyebrows raised at her, she conceded defeat, reaching for the arm he held out to her patiently.

"Yes, you can walk me home, Sesshomaru-Sama._"_

It wasn't long before they reached the shrine's steps and they parted. Their walk had been mostly silence, but Sesshomaru had wanted to know what she was thinking.

This Kagome obviously knew he was a demon. It made him wary, as very few of his kind roamed these days. He took pride in staying hidden for so long. Of course, all those who would have recognized him had been dead for a few hundred years now.

So how in the world did a little human girl know?

A stab of pain went through his chest; the last time he had befriended a human girl it had not gone well.

Sesshomaru had been poor little Rin's demise and had yet to forgive himself.

Would he risk the same fate with this Kagome girl?

Even as he asked himself, he knew the answer.

'_Here I go again'.'_

**A/N: This chapter didnt come through the way I wanted at all. But here it is! Sorry to have kept you waiting!**


	6. Confrontation

_"You must return," _Midoriko spoke to her in a calm monotone. "_Your mission in this era is finished. You must return home now."_

_"But I am home," _Kagome whimpered. She could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes._ "You made this my home_."

Midoriko's face fell, frown lines forming at the corners of her mouth. _"You cannot stay here," _She stated firmly,_ "You have changed time, little Priestess, and balance has been attained. Your wish brings an end to the darkness in this land."_

She felt the warrior priestess's hand on her shoulder, squeezing it in comfort as her body shook with little sobs.

Kagome didn't want to leave.

_"Do not be saddened,"_ Midoriko said to Kagome. "_Your future is uncertain, but bright."_

_What use is a future without my friends?' _She thought.

Midoriko smiled at her knowingly, putting her hand on the top of Kagome's head.

_"You will see, Little Priestess. Just remember your power, and you will be fine..."_

Kagome awoke from her dream with a groan, turning over in her bed and pulling the comforter over her head. She had dreamt the same dream for a week now, and she wanted to just forget her time spent in the jewel with the Warrior Priestess. She had given her hope, at the time, but now she was beginning to lose it all. She also didn't know what this "power" was. Her reiki? She hadn't felt it surge within her for weeks, though she could still feel demonic auras. She usually chose to ignore it, if she could. She theorized that because the jewel never existed and had never been inside her, that her Miko abilities still laid dormant with no real way to bring them out.

To top it all off, Sesshomaru was bothering her. She was debating on whether to spill to him everything that was going through her head. They had no history together, in this timeline. His silent demeanor had not changed, but he wasnt frigid like the demon she knew. And what did she know about him anyway? They hadn't exactly been close in the fuedal era. in fact, he had tried to kill her more times than she could count on all fingers and toes. Of course, that changed when he met Rin.

The little girl had softened him with her persistence. It brought a tear to her eye; she too missed the bouncing little child.

Her heart ached with longing for the past.

Her mother called her then, snapping her out of her reverie so hard she fell out of bed. With a groan she began to pick herself up off the floor, and she heard the stairs squeak as her mother made her way to her bedroom.

"Kagomeee! You have a visitor! I didnt know you'd made a new friend... What in the world are you doing?"

Kagome looked up, annoyed at her mother for making her fall, and immediately went from pale white to firetruck red.

He was standing there, bemused, staring at her with a predatory amusement he didn't bother to hide.

S**h**e tugged at her too-short pajama bottoms and growled in embarrassment, "Give me some time to get dressed next time, will ya mom?"

Her mother shrugged, a sly grin spreading across her face as Kagome ushered her and Sesshomaru out the door, closing it loudly behind them.

She steamed. He was going to start coming to the shrine now? What had she gotten herself into?

"This is so unfair," She whined, pulling off her pajamas and ruffling through her closet.

Settling on an old yellow sweater and blue skirt, she looked at herself in the mirror. The sweater, she realized, was the one she had worn her last day in the fuedal era. Amazingly, it still had singe marks, and lifting the sleeve to her nose, she smelled Inuyasha's musky, faded scent.

Kagome cried for a minute or two, ran to wash her face in thr bathroom, and then made her way hurriedly downstairs.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen with her mother drinking tea, partaking in idle conversation that stopped as soon as her feet reached the bottom stair.

He opened his mouth to speak but froze, his nostrils flaring for a split second.

'_Oh shit,' _She thought, panicked. There was no way he wouldn't recognize the scent of his half brother. It had slipped her mind.

"Are you ready for our date, _Kagome-San_?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"D-Date?" She squeaked, swallowing the growing lump in her throat as her face grew red once more. "Yes S-Sesshomaru-Sama, I'm ready."

Thankfully her mother hadn't noticed their pause, or Kagome's growing panic. instead she raised a brow at her daughter.

"You're going out in that old thing? Don't you want to wear something a little nicer? It's your first date after all.."

"Moooom!" Kagome's face was hot. '_I'm going to pass out if I don't get out of here!'_

Thankfully, Sesshomaru rose from his seat to stand beside her, just barely raising his hand with the intention to have her take it, and she did after a moment of hesitation. His hand engulfed hers, but held her tiny fingers in a warm, gentle grip.

"She looks just fine," He uttured in a low voice. "I sha'll return her later."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," Kagome's mother teased, making Kagome groan internally.

Once they made it out the door she let out a little relieved sight, and he let go of her hand just as quickly as she had taken it. She waited for him to question her.

They were at the bottom of the long row of steps wheb he stopped and turned to her. There was something in his eyes that she had never seen there before. Fear, maybe?

"I have been quite patient with you, Miko. Now, tell me, how in the hell do you smell like Inuyasha? He's been dead for centuries now,"

Kagome couldn't hear what else he was saying.

_Inuyahsa... Dead?_

The world went white, and she went down.


	7. Thank you (Small AN)

I want to thank everyone for their reading and support. I haven't written in a long time, Im soo rusty.

I also wanted to apologize for the lateness of this last chapter. I'll try to keep on a better schedule, but a few life things have gotten in my way.

As for where I intend to go with this, I'm not sure _

I do like input, please let me know what y'all think!

Thank you

-Em


	8. Tell Me a Tale

Sesshomaru caught her, just in time.He sat down with her on the step, laying her head in his lap and smoothing her hair from her face. Her cheeks were flush and warm. Her fainting had taken him by surprise; maybe leading with his brother's death hadn't been the best idea, looking back on it.

"Rin always said I should be less brash.." He murmured, picking up a lock of the girl's dark hair and letting it fall from his fingers. It slipped through them like silk, and he recalled a long forgotten memory.

_"Where have you gone, little one?"_

_Sesshomaru heard a small giggle off in the distance, towards the forest near where they were camping for the evening. He breathed in deep through his nose and... there! Behind that tree, he found her. She squealed when he appeared, laughing when she realized she'd be caught, and looked up at him with large chocolate eyes._

_"Don't wander so far," He made a deep hnn sound with his throat, and put a hand on her head, mussing up her soft, dark hair._

_She grinned at him with a look that said she **would**__ do this again, no matter how many times he told her to stay close._

_"I love you Sesshomaru-Sama," She cooed, hugging his leg._

It was the first time she had said that to him since he had taken her into his care.

"You remind me of my Rin, little one." He whispered.

"I'm not a child, Sesshomaru," Kagome's eyes had opened suddenly, and she stared up at him with those midnight blue irises, her cheeks still red with blush - most likely due to embarrassment; he dropped her hair without her noticing.

"Will you explain to this one how you seem to know me so well, yet I do not know you?"

She sighed. "Can I sit up? This is weird, and it's a very long story."

"I have time,"

"Funny you should mention time, Sesshomaru-Sama..."

They learned many things sitting together on the bottom steps of the shrine's entrance, trees blocking them from the afternoon sun. A slight breeze tousled Kagome's raven hair, and she lifted one hand up to smooth it down absentmindedly. Se was staring off in the distance intently as she talked, and Sesshomaru was lost in her story, lost in her sad, faraway eyes.

"...And so to defeat Naraku, I made what I believed to be the one true wish. I wished the Shikon no Tama was never created, and in doing so purified the darkness. At least, that's how Midoriko explained it to me when I was inside it. Then I was waking up at home, and none of it was apart of my life anymore. Not that I didn't try to go back once or twice the first couple of weeks."

_And try to dig my way through._

"I'm sorry," He whispered, lost in his own train of thought. So she had lived an entirely different life? Loved so many people only for them to completely forget her?

He was appalled at what the Sesshoamru in her world had acted like.

Is that who he would be had he not learned compassion and love early in his life?

She winced. "That's all you have to say? You don't think I'm crazy?"

His brow wrinkled, a deep frown pulling the corners of his lips down. "Kagome, I have lived a long time. I'm a demon, but you already knew that. I do not completely understand the ability you have to travel through time using a well but.. I get the gist I believe."

She chewed on her lip for a moment then looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

"What happened to Inuyasha, without the Jewel?"

"His mother died when he was a child, as you know. I was still very young at the time, a teenager by human standards though I was fifty years old. I was mad at father for leaving mother and siring a hanyou with another woman, let alone a human woman,"

The Sesshomaru she knew would have said half-breed, with utter disgust, but he said the proper term with a softness she wasn't quite used to with him. He had always been quiet voiced until prompted, but he had been menacing, and a little frightenening when she knew him.

"My mother took him in, much to my displeasure, and I had to learn to let go of my hate and disgust. Mother insisted upon it. He grew on me eventually, stubborn hanyo. It took a long time for me to not be bitter," His voice grew impossibly softer, remembering. "When he. was almost fifty, he met a priestess, and they eventually married."

"Kikyo," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. _As it should have been._ _You win, Kikyo. _

"Yes, the priestess. She died to the wolves of the Eastern tribe during a territorial war, and..."

"Inuyasha died trying to kill them all," She finished, not at all needing to know the details. _You idiot._

"You knew him well. He killed many before they finally overcame him. He became quite the good fighter. He was brash, but calculated. I am sorry that you lost everyone," He sympathized. "You must have cared very deeply for him with all that you went through together."

Kagome looked at him, _really_ looked at him and smiled. He stared at her with big golden eyes. _They're pretty. _She thought. _I never noticed that. _

She tried her best to smile at him, "I was in love with him."

He was silent for a long moment, contemplating his words.

"I could tell you all I know of the past I lived, would that appease your longing or your sadness?"

Her eyes spilled over with tears, "Tell me everything,"

_Help me grieve, Sessomaru._

It was long passed dark when her tears dried and he had no more stories to tell for the night, but one last thing, and he would lead her back up the steps to her home.

"Were we friends, in your world, I mean?" His brow wrinkled.

_Or was I a monster then, too?_

Kagome blinked at him for a second. Slowly, her lips turned up in a warm smile.

"Yes! We're friends now too, Sesshomaru-Sama."


	9. Chance

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support despite late updates. This chapter will hopefully make you happy. Ive had a few questions about what happened to the original gang, especially shippo. I will adress that this chapter. Also, inspiration hit me, and I've started another Inuyasha fanfiction titled "The Miko Who Leapt Through Time Again". Im going to try a different route and a little ooc Kagome. That is all, thank you again!****\- -**

Months passed, turning from Spring to Summer, and then Fall. They visited with each other constantly. Kagome found their visits to be the only relief for the ache she constantly felt in her heart. Even if it was selfish of her, because he was part of a past she knew, even if he really wasn't.

Sesshomaru was the CEO of a tech company located in the middle of the city by the name of Taisho Corp. It towered above the other buildings in the area; Kagome swore to herself that it was the biggest skyscraper she had ever seen, to Sesshomaru's amusement. One particular day, she arrived in the lobby with a small ochre basket - she normally used it for picnics, but it was easier to walk all the way from the shrine this way. It was her usual bento box, like the ones she used to take to her friends as a treat after a harsh battle with Naraku, or for collecting shards. A memory of them all sitting around a fire and fighting over her food made Kagome chortle as she entered the front doors.

_'No wonder the building is so tall," She thought. "The ceiling is so high.."_

Everything was cream colored with gold trim, down to the little flower patterns on the front desk. She realized later, they resembled the flowers that Sesshomaru use to wear on his haori. She absentmindedly traced her fingers along the flowers carved in the desk.

She heard a little cough and a small voice say, "Ahem,"

Her head shot up to the red-headed woman sitting at the desk, who stared at her with a slightly annoyed expression. Her aura screamed 'proud fox', and Kagome vaguely realized that she'd identified a demon without really trying.

"What can I help you with?" She asked, the bored tone in her voice not quite matching up with the words.

She held up the basket holding the bento boxes inside, "I just came to bring Sesshomaru-Sama some lunch. I wasn't sure when that was for him usually, so I just showed up around noon..."

"He's in a meeting." The receptionist snapped, "It will be some time before he comes down from the office. He's too busy for a little girl like you to be bothering him today, anyway."

"First of all, my name is not little girl," Kagome retorted, her anger rising. "It's Kagome, say it with me. Ka.Go.Me! Second, I know he doesn't have any meetings today; That's why it's okay for me to bring him something to eat today. it was planned."

"Oh Mother, would you let her be, Taisho-Senpai already informed me of this engagement. She's harmless, let her through," The smooth male voice sounded oddly familiar, and she was greeted by emerald green eyes and reddish-orange hair that was kept in a sleek bun. He was tall, much taller than her, but when he smiled at her and let out a little "heh" she almost dropped everything.

The woman let out a short, angry sigh, then pressed a button, "Taisho-Sama," She said, her voice secreting so much sugar Kagome nearly gagged. "There is a _little girl_ waiting here in the lobby for you,"

"Oh mama," The tall man groaned, sensing the woman's growing agitation.

Kagome slammed her right fist down on the desk, giving the woman a glare that had often been seen by a certain hanyo. She leaned forward so they were almost nose to nose. "My name.. is _KAGOME_ and...!

She didn't get to finish her tirade, because the elevator dinged and the green-eyed man she was sure had to somehow be shippo, had pulled her away.

"Now now," He mumbled. "Let's not fight today, okay Kagome?"

He let her go, and she made her

way around the desk, looking back once to stick her tongue out at the crabby desk lady as she stood beside Sesshomaru in the elevator.

Shippo talked to the woman still, as the doors closed, and had even called her mama. Of course in this life, maybe his clan hadn't been killed by the blood thirsty, jewel-crazed Thunder Brothers. Kagome held the image of him as a grown up in her mind. She was sure that as long as she kept seeing Sesshomaru, she could see her Shippo.

Said taiyokai was staring at her with a blank expression, chopsticks poised in the air, sushi just centimeters away from his mouth.

"What?"

"You look happy today," He plopped the roll in his mouth and swallowed.

She laughed, "I suppose I am, but I won't be if you choke."

Kagome knew that today was one of her better days.


End file.
